paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bank Heist
Bank Heist is a one-day heist in Payday 2. Contracted by Bain, it has two basic versions and two Pro versions, all of which involve the crew robbing a bank vault by either stealth or brute force. Basic versions: : Assets bankheist-blueprint.png|Blueprints (Bain's Guide) Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-bank-blueprint.png|Blueprints asset-insider-info-bank.png|Insider Info Cost: XXXX$ asset-ammo-bag-bank.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-camera-feed.png|Camera Feed Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag-bank.png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-vantagepoint-bankheist.png|Vantage point Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Sniper Pack asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Ace Objectives #Find the thermal drill. #Place the thermal drill near the vault door. #Assemble and activate the thermal drill. #Defend your position until the vault door is open. #(Random) Drill, saw, or C4 open a second backup vault door. #Steal the vault's contents. #Escape. Walkthrough Stealth To stealth run this, it is recommended to have a player with the Shinobi aced from the Ghost tree. It makes sure no one is alerted from the noise they make when you kill a guard or civilian. Needless to say, anyone involved in the stealth portion should attempt to reach a detection risk of 3. The first order of business is to unlock any exterior doors around the back and side of the bank. This will allow guards and the manager to wander out into the parking lot where they can be discretely neutralized. The manager should be job one, as he often carries the keycard with him necessary for opening the security room. However, any guards that wander outside are equally recommended to target. It is also strongly advised to knock out the camera operator as soon as possible, so cameras won't trigger an alarm if using the back door or teller hallway to take down guards or the manager. (However, balance that against the desire to use broken cameras to draw guards: that only works if the operator is still in position. See next paragraph.) There are four guards in total, including the camera operator, so they may all be safely eliminated without raising an alarm. One of the best ways to quickly get one guard is to see if there is a camera on the roof of the bank. In this instance, you may shoot the camera (unless playing on Death Wish as the cameras will be indestructible, and also the security room guard must still be alive) and wait for a guard to come investigate. (Note: do not leave broken cameras unattended while there are wandering guards.) Eliminate him quietly and stash the body behind the AC unit near the stairwell door. The rest of the guards will eventually wander outside, upstairs, or into one of two sweet spots. One sweet spot is the teller hallway corridor, provided there is no camera overlooking it or the camera operator is down. Guards wander past the door leading outside can be taken out without anyone noticing. The other more common, but more risky spot is the fax room. Guards walking through the fax room can be shot from the back stairwell. If it's not the last guard, bag the body and then return to the back area with it. If there are civilians facing the door, make sure to move quickly. To safely manage this, it is imperative to have a low detection risk. Tier four of the Ghost tree and at least Transporter basic help move the body bag more quickly and quietly. It is helpful at this point to have someone stationed on cameras, keeping track of the guards' positions. A clean and tidy way to do this is to break into the security room and simply take over the camera station there. There is also a camera feed asset which appears in the parking lot, but this position can be compromised by guards on rare occasions. Do be wary when on the roof; sometimes there can be skylights giving civilians inside a clear view of much of the roof. In the meantime, it is helpful also to have another player managing the wandering pedestrians. There are only ever four at most. They may also stop spawning at some point, but the cause of this is unknown. Keep those civilians out of sight, to the point where other pedestrians won't see them before you have a chance to capture or kill them as well. It's a good idea to engage the civilians near alleyways out of sight of the bank, so you can quickly move them to cover once they're tied down. Failing that, take them through to the parking lot instead. Once the guards and pedestrians have been handled, it is time to take the bank. It is highly advantageous to place an ECM as the go signal. This prevents any confusion and also neutralizes the civilian cell phones and cameras (if they are still active) for a short time. If you have no more however, signal other players to move in once the question marks start appearing. If you haven't taken out the camera operator due to the keycard being in the manager's office or you cannot get the door open with an ECM, assign one person whose sole purpose is to run and grab that keycard and then run to the security room and eliminate the final guard. It is important to assign one person to eliminate the tellers, another to control the civilians in the lobby and a third to get down the people in the offices in back. (Note that there is a panic button in the back, so this is as critical as taking out the tellers.) There may also be a man sitting on a bench outside, so don't let him go unnoticed. It is important in the initial moments to watch these people carefully. Any one of them may try to run and hit the alarm if they aren't controlled quickly enough. The bank employees are top priority to be secured. There can be as many as five in the map - two in the Teller Desks and three in the offices. They will attempt to hit the alarm button above anyone else. They can be recognized by their suits, although one will have a white shirt on. The three in the offices however are slower to react and can usually be shouted down. However the two in the teller desks are more likely to hit alarm buttons under their desks. Shooting both of them can prevent this, or a riskier tactic is to walk in and melee attack both of them and then shout at them once or twice to make them drop. The latter tactic is most feasible if you're using the Weapon Butt melee attack, as it's the fastest. After this step, you are free to open the vault in complete safety and also saw/ECM the ATMs open. There is no need to worry about noise at this point. Check the manager's office for another safe, as there can be a small one in there. On this map, there may be as many as twenty-one civilians. If you intend to tie them all up, the heist will require four players with Cable Guy aced. Alternate Stealth Approach If the vault is located in the back (as opposed to next-door to the tellers), it is possible to drill the vault and retrieve the loot within without alerting most of the bank. However, this approach essentially precludes opening the deposit boxes with a saw. Perform the stealth steps as usual, except do not enter the lobby at any time. When the guards and cameras have been neutralized, take care of any civilians who have line-of-sight to the vault. There is only one civilian that has direct line-of-sight to the vault and therefore the thermal drill when you mount it. However, there may be two more by him, meaning you may have to deal with all three if he and the other two spawn. They can all be safely shouted down, but shooting them may in fact alert the rest of the bank however, as one of their bodies may fall within sight of other civilians. Finally, once the vault is open, carefully move the loot to the van. If your crew wants, you can still open the deposit boxes, but you have to work together to get it done efficiently. Anybody with Lockpicking Expert at least basic will shine here. Even then, it can still take as long as twelve minutes for four players, assuming you split the boxes into quadrants and assign one to each player. Loud Gather your crew, mask up and enter the bank. Make sure to capture as many civilians as possible in the initial moments. This will reduce the severity of assaults in general. It is best to move the hostages into the security office when possible and simply bunker down outside the door to keep cops away. Barring that, at least keep the hostages together in one location. Avoid throwing grenades at all costs. If you have time, carefully positioning the civilians so that they are out of line-of-sight will greatly reduce their chances of being rescued. Someone should run and secure the thermal drill while the rest of the crew goes in. They should then come inside and setup the drill as quickly as possible. Keep a close eye on the drill. Leaving it unattended invites enforcers to shut it off, extending the heist significantly. Surviving the assaults is best done by keeping the crew together in a position with good cover and drawing the cops into choke points. The windows can be boarded up with planks that can be found in stacks in random locations around the map. Avoid leaving the bank at any point after the first five minutes; snipers will perch on the adjacent rooftops and can quickly down unsuspecting heisters, especially given the copious other cops shooting at them. Partway through the second assault or so, a helicopter will assault the roof of the bank. Bain will usually warn the crew: "Chopper coming in, roof guys, roof!" If the cops disembark the helicopter and you don't stop them, they will flood part of the bank with gas, causing damage over time to any heister in the area (civilians and cops are immune). Once Bain warns you, it's advised to run to the roof and throw a grenade under the helicopter. This will usually knock down the cops, allowing you to get closer and finish them off efficiently. If the crew chooses to rob a bank that is comprised solely of deposit boxes, it is highly recommended that they bring along an Enforcer with an OVE9000 Saw and a copious supply of ammo bags to replenish the saw or else expect to be forced to remain inside the vault for 10 to 30 minutes in order to open enough of the deposit boxes. Variations The heist can have various changes every time it is played, which may require players to rethink their plans if they wish to stealth the heist. *The vault can be next to either exit of the printer (fax) room. *The camera operator room can be next to the inside staircase, or behind the teller room. *The bank manager does not always have the keycard. If he does not have it, it will be in his office. *The number of cameras and their locations vary. *There can randomly be a small safe and/or cash bundles at the manager's office. *A second door inside the vault might be closed. It must be opened using a drill, saw, or C4. *The teller cash bundles vary. *The side and back doors can be open or closed. (The door to the roof will always be open.) *Three skylights can appear on the roof. Care should be taken not to be spotted by the civilians or guards below. (Skylights are always present on Deathwish.) Death Wish Mode Changes *All the cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. *The three skylights that appear on the roof will now always be there. Care should be taken not to be spotted by the civilians/guards below. Achievements Trivia *If the vault stands near the manager's office, it will be possible for a player to stand to the right side of the vault, face the wall and being able to use the interaction ' Press (...) to use cameras ' to use the cameras through the wall. Though this glitch might be fixed on some versions of the game, it will still work in many other versions. *The map is also used for the third day of the Firestarter heist, and during the beta, some sessions of Bank Heist: Cash would glitch and use the Firestarter objectives instead of the correct objectives. *Though the map asset never changes, occasionally the entrance to the vault is across from the teller room. (See alternate Bank Heist layout image above) *In the small looping video when accepting the mission, showing Bain overlooking the heist, the crew enters the area BEHIND the vault, in the wall. This is most likely related to the PAYDAY secret. *The thermal drill can be thrown to the interaction area in front of the vault and nobody can see it including guards. Category:Bank Heist Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:PAYDAY 2 heists